


my first kiss (went a little like this)

by montecarlos



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: Who would want to kiss you?He pushes down on the sob that threatens to burst free of his throat. Bikes have been his whole life. He doesn’t remember a time that he wasn’t on a motorbike and yet, he feels like a freak.“What are you doing out here on your own?” Dani feels his back tense at the familiar voice, a voice that he has known since they were kids.“Go away, Jorge,”
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	my first kiss (went a little like this)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a while, and I wrote this a while back, so I thought I would post this to hopefully kickstart me into writing something again. This is canon-complaint mostly, Lucio won the race and I needed a reason for Dani to be upset so he served as the catalyst.Title is unimaginatively from My First Kiss by 3OH3. Enjoy! :)

**_Jerez, 2002_ ** **  
**  
Dani sighs heavily, pressing his forehead against his knees as he tries to ignore the biting cold that stings at his skin. The sun has long set over Seville, the pink and orange sky disappearing under a curtain of black and twinkling stars. He shivers slightly, cursing himself for leaving without his jacket, trying not to replay the events in his mind. He’d gone over to congratulate Lucio on his win, as per Alberto’s orders, only to find the older man wrapped up around some blonde woman who was certainly not his girlfriend.   
  
_Dani clears his throat, dark eyes glancing between the pair. Lucio’s eyes snap open and he rips his lips away from the woman. “What do you want, Pedrosa?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I came to congratulate you,” Dani says quietly, his dark eyes glancing between the pair. “But clearly you’re busy, I’ll come back later-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Lucio scoffs at Dani’s words. “At least I am busy,”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dani’s eyes narrow in confusion._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You think I don’t know your little secret?” Lucio laughs and Dani feels his mouth go dry at the Italian’s words._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Not even had your first kiss yet have you?” Lucio snarls, the smirk clinging to his lips. “I think it’s pretty pathetic that you’re sixteen and you’ve not kissed anyone - but then again, who would want to kiss_ **_you_** _,”_   
  
Dani had replayed the final words again and again in his head as he had turned on his heel and fled the scene, tears streaking down his face as Lucio’s taunts rang in his ears. He doesn’t know how he ended up on the track and he knows Alberto will be angry but he doesn’t care.   
  
_Who would want to kiss you?_   
  
He pushes down on the sob that threatens to burst free of his throat. Bikes have been his whole life. He doesn’t remember a time that he wasn’t on a motorbike and yet, he feels like a freak.   
  
“What are you doing out here on your own?” Dani feels his back tense at the familiar voice, a voice that he has known since they were kids.   
  
“Go away, Jorge,”   
  
He hears a sigh and something warm is placed over his shoulders. Dani feels his head snap up at the contact, his watery eyes taking in Jorge’s jacket over his shoulders. The jacket makes him look tinier than he actually is and to be honest, it’s taken Dani a year or two to come to terms with the fact that Jorge is now taller and bigger than he is. The Majorcan teenager looks the same as he always does - his fluffy, brown hair ruffled by the wind that seems to have picked up as his green eyes take in the sight of Dani’s red-rimmed eyes.   
  
“What happened?” Jorge asks, his tone softer than usual as he plonks himself down on the grass next to the older boy. “Is it about the race?”   
  
Dani frantically wipes his eyes. “It’s nothing, Jorge,”   
  
“Doesn’t seem like nothing,”   
  
“Jorge-”   
  
“Was it Alberto again? You should tell your father about him-”   
  
“It was Lucio,” Dani finds the words falling free of his lips before he can stop them. “I- I went to congratulate him and he was kissing some random girl...he was mad that I interrupted him. That’s all,”   
  
“What did he say to you?” Jorge presses, his green eyes fixed on brown ones.   
  
“Nothing,”   
  
“He must have said something, Dani. You wouldn’t come out onto the track in the middle of the night without a jacket on if he had just told you to go away. What did he say? Did he say something about your race? About how small you are?”   
  
“He made fun of the fact I’ve never been kissed,” Dani blurts out angrily.“You happy now? You want to make fun of me too?”   
  
Silence settles over the two teenagers for a moment. Dani wants to laugh to himself - it’s the first time he thinks he’s actually rendered Jorge speechless - but the anger twists in his chest and he can’t stop the words falling free. “So you can laugh at me too, the pathetic sixteen year old who has never had a kiss in his life-” He can feel the wetness against his cheeks again and moves to wrench himself upright only for Jorge’s hand to curl around his wrist.   
  
“Dani-”   
  
“Let me go, I don’t want your pity-” Dani is cut off by Jorge’s lips pressing against his own. They’re slightly warm and chapped, but they’re soft against Dani’s - the kiss is chaste and almost sweet, Jorge’s hand still wrapped around Dani’s wrist, the other moving to close over the jacket - Jorge’s jacket - still lying across Dani’s shoulders. Their bodies seem to melt against each other, as Jorge’s tongue rubs against the crease of Dani’s lips. Dani gasps at the sensation, allowing Jorge’s tongue to slip beneath his parted lips. Jorge tastes sweet - presumably the Chupa Chups he has on a daily basis - and his touch is soft and almost tentative. His tongue runs along the length of Dani’s braces and the older teenager can’t help the exhale of breath that pushes free of his chest as the kiss deepens, Jorge’s thumb gently tracing circles on Dani’s thin wrist -   
  
Jorge slowly pulls away, his eyes immediately finding Dani’s as his lips curve into a smile. “Now you’ve had your first kiss, Dani,”   
  
Dani watches wordlessly as the Majorcan teen pulls himself to his feet, tugging Dani to follow suit. The pair of teenagers walk in silence back to the paddock with their hands brushing against one another. Dani tries to ignore the thoughts that constantly race through his mind as they approach Jorge’s motorhome, his lips still tingling with warmth from the contact with Jorge.   
  
Jorge turns to open the door to his motorhome when Dani finally finds the courage to catch his wrist. Wide green eyes turn to meet his own brown ones. “Jorge,” Dani says, thickly. “Your jacket-” He says, trying to tug off the garment.   
  
Jorge’s hand moves to still his hands. “Keep it, it suits you,”   
  
Dani feels his cheeks turn pink at the Majorcan’s words and a moment of silence passes between the two of them. Jorge’s eyes look almost black in the dim light of the motorhome. “Thank you, Jorge,” Dani finally whispers with a small smile.   
  
“You’re welcome,” Jorge mirrors his expression, before he disappears through the door, leaving Dani alone in the paddock. He silently makes his way back to his own motorhome, trying to ignore the scent of motor oil and cheap cologne that clings to the material around his shoulders. 


End file.
